


be together at the start of time

by adamnparrishs



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just utter fluff, this is my first work don't yell at me, though i'd love some constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamnparrishs/pseuds/adamnparrishs
Summary: "What," Ronan said again. "The fuck. Did you knock your fucking head or something?"Adam laughed and took Ronan's hand in his own, pulling him forward. "Is it really that hard to believe that I just want to slow dance with my boyfriend in the kitchen like they do in those cheesy romance movies?"(or: the one where ronan and adam are so in love that it's sickly)





	be together at the start of time

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! my name is han and this is legit my first fic so pls don't kill me if it's bad (just give me some constructive criticism it's greatly appreciated) 
> 
> anyway adam parrish is the loml and i hope you enjoy!!

"Snacks," Ronan said, throwing a packet of crisps at Adam's chest. "Because I can hear your fucking stomach growling from downstairs."

Adam reached for them without looking up from his Biology textbook, though a smile was playing on his lips. "Thanks." 

He opened the packet and flipped to the next page, his mind wandering from the words on the page as a weight suspiciously like Ronan's situated itself on the bed next to him. He felt a pair of eyes on his face and his neck grew hotter. He still didn't look up. 

"What're you studying?" Ronan asked, flicking a rubber across the bed. It bounced off Adam's knee and onto the floor. 

Adam scribbled down some notes. "Biology, and it's really important so as long as you're quiet you can sit with me."

Ronan huffed but didn't say anything else. He laid back, his hands under his head like a pillow and his legs stretched out so far that they were hanging off the bed, and closed his eyes. Adam could hear him humming the tune to the Murder Squash Song quietly, the first time he'd ever heard that song in a quiet manner. 

Adam flipped to another page and retrieved another crisp out of the packet, brushing the crumbs off his textbook. Ronan sat up again, took a crisp out of Adam's packet and rested his head on Adam's shoulder, his breath sending shivers down Adam's spine. He didn't look up. 

_Cell division, osmosis, biodiversity._ He told himself, ignoring his pounding heart. _Those are definitely going to be on the test._

He reached for his rubber, only to remember that Ronan had thrown it on the floor, and leaned down to get it, Ronan lifted his head to allow Adam better access. Once he retrieved it, Adam sat back up and fought back the disappointed feeling inside of him when Ronan didn't put his head back on his shoulder. 

He flipped to another page and wrote down even more notes and just when he thought he was going to finish the topic, a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck. 

Adam, despite himself, let out a shaky breath and dropped his pen, tilting his head back so Ronan had more room. Ronan moved up Adam's neck and bit his earlobe, earning a shocked whimper  from Adam's lips. 

Ronan pressed a kiss under Adam's ear, his hand trailing up Adam's thigh, and whispered, "you're getting crumbs on my bed." 

Adam shoved Ronan away, his laugh echoing in Adam's good ear, and Adam scowled his face bright red and his voice cracking. "You asshole. Anyway it's _our bed_ , so I can do what I like to it." 

Now it was Ronan's turn to blush, a red creeping up from the collar of his tank top as he crawled back to Adam and pecked his cheek. 

"Sorry," Ronan said, but Adam could tell he didn't mean it. 

Adam lightly pushed Ronan again, not really wanting him to leave but not really wanting to give in either. "No, go away. I can't think straight with you so close to me." 

Ronan smile was sharp and playful. "That's the point, you're not supposed to think anything straight when you're with me." 

"Fuck off," Adam said and he pushed Ronan down onto the mattress. 

Kissing Ronan always felt like you were falling in a dream. There was the shock at first, the feeling of falling, of your heart pounding so fast that you couldn't breathe, but then relaxation settled in as you realise that yes, you're falling but you're safe and yes, your heart is racing and you can't catch your breath but it's in the best possible way. 

Adam never got tired a falling, he was always falling with Ronan. 

Ronan's hands slipped up the back of Adam's t-shirt, his fingers running over the bumps of his spine and ribs, and Adam's hands rested either side of Ronan's head, holding himself up. 

Adam bit down on Ronan's bottom lip and Ronan gasped and pulled Adam closer, his head rolling back as Adam kissed along his jaw.  

"Guess you're not doing biology anymore," Ronan said, his voice barley above a whisper. 

Adam bit Ronan's collarbone. "Shut up and kiss me." 

And Ronan did. 

They couldn't have been there for more than thirty seconds before a loud crash sent them scurrying away from each other, their breathing hard and their lips swollen. 

Adam titled his head so his good ear was positioned towards the door. "Odds on it being some sort of smashed object caused by Opal?"

"It's more likely to be a fucking fire knowing the brat." Ronan groaned and got up. "Come on, let's assess the damage."

Adam got up as well, straightening his shirt and running a hand through his messy hair to straighten that out too, not wanting to give Opal any ideas of what they'd been up to. She wouldn't care anyway, but Adam cared. 

He made his way down the stairs and through to the kitchen where a string of curse words left Ronan's mouth only to be drowned out by Opal's ear piercing scream. Adam leaned up against the door as they bickered and felt his heart swell at the sight. 

Opal, who's hat was nowhere to be seen leaving her hair looking like a birds nest, was sprawled over Ronan's back as he picked up the scattered pieces of a plate that had somehow wound up on the floor. She was whining about something in Latin, and even though his Latin wasn't the best, Adam was able to pick words out. Your. Fault. Bored. 

Adam hid his smile behind his fist. 

"Don't try to pin this on me, you little puke. I wasn't even fucking here." Ronan said, picking up the remainder of the smashed plate. 

Opal crossed her arms and stamped one of her hooves. "Celbet ares quirto-"

"English or Latin, kid." 

"I was lonely!" 

Ronan scoffed, but there was no bite to it. "You were alone for like, 10 minutes."

"I missed you and Adam." Opal's voice had gone quiet, and Adam wanted to hold Opal as tight as possible and never let go. 

"Well we're here now." Ronan ruffled Opal's hair. "We would've been here sooner but Einstein over here had to finish his homework. You still hungry?" This last part was directed at Adam. 

"Adam!" Opal skidded on her hooves across the kitchen floor towards Adam and took his hand, pressing it to the side of her face. 

Adam smiled warmly at her. "I guess, what do we have?" 

"The fuck if I know. We can order a takeaway if you fancy. Just chill on the sofa or just eat it in bed." Ronan picked at a scab on his elbow, though his eyes hungrily scanned Adam. 

"Sure," Adam said. All casual. 

"Okay," Ronan replied. All casual. 

Opal made a gagging noise and dropped Adam's hand, rushing over to the fridge and pulled out her pieces of bark before she ran back outside into the fields, Chainsaw flying above her. 

Adam was now hyper aware of the fact that he and Ronan were alone again. He turned to face him. "Bark in the fridge? That's gross, Lynch."

"You're gross," Ronan's grin was sharp, but it lacked the venomous touch it had with everyone else. 

Adam stepped closer to Ronan. "Great comeback. Bet it took you ages to come up with that one."

"I'd consider it to be in the top ten of my most successful comebacks, maybe even top five," Ronan pushed himself away from the counter and moved forward. 

"But really. Bark in the fridge? I highly doubt it's hygienic." Again, Adam took a step closer. 

"I highly doubt that I care about it being hygienic."

"You're really on fire with these clapbacks today, aren't you?" 

"You love them really." 

They we're inches apart, Adam's arms were wrapped around Ronan's neck and Ronan's wrapped were around his waist. His fingers traced the tattoo that he knew by memory and Ronan's eyes connected constellations from Adam' freckles. Adam smiled softly. 

"No, I don't." He said, moving his hand to cup Ronan's cheek. "But I love you."

"You're a fucking sap, Parrish." Ronan pressed his lips against Adam's and sighed. 

Adam moved his hand to the nape of Ronan's neck and kissed him harder again and again and again, choosing to ignore the fact that Opal could walk in at any given moment. His hands slid down Ronan's back and into Ronan's jean pockets, causing a low moan to slip from his throat. Adam would never get tired of falling. 

Ronan broke free only to reposition himself so that he was kissing up Adam's collarbone, his lips featherlight against Adam's warm skin. Ronan kissed and bit his neck so hard that there was no way he'd be able to find an excuse for the bruises, and Adam found that he no longer cared. 

With fingers under his chin Adam pulled Ronan up to his mouth again, his breath heavy against Ronan's lips. He pushed Ronan back up against the counter and pushed himself in between his legs, his hand slipping up Ronan's top, skimming the soft skin underneath. 

Ronan pulled at the hem of Adam's shirt and Adam leaned back to allow him to take it off, but he grabbed Ronan's hands before he could. 

Ronan went pale. "Sorry I-" 

"Shush." Adam covered Ronan's mouth with his hand, turning his head slightly. 

Ronan was as still as a corpse as Adam reached behind him, fiddling with something out of Ronan's sight. Ronan was about to speak again when Adam turned up the volume of the radio to full blast, a familiar slow song played through the speakers, and stepped back to look at Ronan again, a grin so large on his face that Ronan felt the entire universe stop to witness it. 

Adam, lips swollen and shirt crooked, held a hand out for Ronan to take. "Dance with me."

Ronan blinked at him. "What?" 

"Dance with me." Adam repeated, though this time he raised his eyebrows as if he were proposing a challenge. 

"What," Ronan said again. "The fuck. Did you knock your fucking head or something?" 

Adam laughed and took Ronan's hand in his own, pulling him forward. "Is it really that hard to believe that I just want to slow dance with my boyfriend in the kitchen like they do in those cheesy romance movies?" 

Ronan dropped his arms to his side. "We don't even know how to dance, Parrish." 

"That'll make it more fun. Please, Ronan," Adam leaned forward to press his lips softly against Ronan's. "Dance with me."

Ronan melted into Adam's lips, his hands sliding around Adam's waist without his permission, but as soon as Adam's arms locked themselves around his neck and they started swaying to the beat, Ronan wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. 

"This is gay," Ronan said, resting his forehead against Adam's. 

"Well duh, you asshole," Adam's cheeks were covered with a light shade of pink and Ronan wished he could capture that colour in his memories forever. He wished he could capture this entire moment. 

There was swaying and kissing and kissing and swaying and both boys made a deal with themselves that this was not a moment to be forgotten. 

"Adam," Ronan said, his breath tickling Adam's neck. "If you tell anyone about this i'm never dreaming you another comfort blanket again," 

Adam grinned against Ronan's shoulder. "Oh no, what would i do without another blanket. It's not like i already have fifteen of them."

"Fuck you, you dick." Ronan said. 

Adam bit back a grin. "You love me."

Opal came crashing through the back door, bark in her mouth and leaves in her hands, and she threw herself at the legs of the two boys, wrapping her arms around as far as they would go. 

Ronan looked down at Opal and then back at Adam and he vowed to never look away again. "Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! if you liked this make sure to leave it some kudos and you can also find me on twitter and tumblr!! 
> 
> twitter: ADAMNPARRlSH  
> tumblr: adcmnlynch


End file.
